1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional planting construction in which water, soil and wind power are comprehensively used in buildings and constructions, and the present invention involves constructional reinforced concrete, wood structure, water supply and drainage, wind power generation, and mechanical drive.
2. Description of Related Arts
Cities around the world are constantly increasing both in number and in size. Whereas urban vegetation, though its areas rising or falling according to each specific circumstances, fails to catch up with the development and expansion of cities. During and the development of construction, at least two thirds of the original vegetation has been destroyed. Even through vegetation is replanted after the buildings have been finished, the maximum area of the replanted vegetation is one third of the total developed area. In addition, there are various emissions of greenhouse gases, waste gases from factories and motor vehicles. Regions bordering deserts are often threatened by pollution from sand storms. The rising temperature of the earth brings threats and challenges to human beings.
At present, planting vegetation is generally based on the ground, which utilizes the characteristics of various plants to expand the vertical and horizontal areas of vegetation. Other afforesting solution is planted vegetation on balconies and rooftop of high-rise buildings, spare areas beside cloverleaf junctions, and isolation belts on expressways. All the above measures, however, lag far behind the paces of air pollution, vegetation reduction and destruction brought about by urban development and expansion.